


Last hope

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: Christmas Week [5]
Category: Niila (Musician) RPF, Sunrise Avenue (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose





	

There are moments in your life where you are at the top of the game. You have everything you need – and more. You are on the sunny side of life.

These are the moments where you should stop for a moment and remember that there are many people on the other side.

With christmas around the corner a bunch of finnish guys did exactly that. Stopping for a moment to do good.

 

Many little presents wrapped in colorful paper, big bows around said boxes. Each one with a little tag on it. There were piled under a huge christmas tree. Said tree was decorated bright, sparkling and colorful. The light in the room was dimmed, making the whole scene even more magical.

 

On the other side of the room there was a little stage set up. A bunch of musician checking their stuff, everyone smiling. This would be awesome.

 

Eventually the door was pushed open and round about 30 kids entered the huge room. Eyes sparkling in the dimmed light. Big smiles on their faces. Unable to say or do something. Just staring at the christmas tree and the pile of presents.

 

„Merry christmas, kids.“ Samu Haber said with a microphone in his hand. „I'm Samu from Sunrise Avenue and this handsome guy over here is Niila.“ The huge blonde guy pointed to the man next to him. „We wish you a very merry christmas.“

 

The kids smiling, sitting down in front of the stage as the guys started to play christmas songs.

After a few songs Niila said the kids could grab their presents. And they did.

There was nothing in the world greater than to see those kids smile, hear the laughter filling the room.

Those kids were on the other side of life. Each and every one of them sick. Some of them knowing they would never get out of the hospital again, knowing that this christmas could be the last.

 

And then there was this little girl. Bright green eyes and strawberry blonde hair. The brand new teddy firmly pressed against the little chest as she walks towards the musicians.

When she finally arrived in front of them she placed the teddy in front of her, pulling out a little bag.

„These are my little treasures. I want you to take one each. If I get out of there I am going to search for them.“ She was smiling, opening the bag to reveal her treasure. Glas marbles.

 

And everybody picked one, hands firmly wrapped around them. Wishing for the day that little girl would come to take back what is rightfully hers.

 

 

 


End file.
